corruptedequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Marian Warrior
This information is considered OBSOLETE. Across the Equestra there is a Warrior race known as Marian's, who have learned to harness the life energy called ki, and forge it into a deadly weapon enhancer, using their own bodies as the weapon. These Marian Warrior's are masters of the martial arts and hence are only hindered by the use of manufactured weapons and armors. A Marian Warrior's ki infuses them with many abilities and anger and pain unlock the legendary Marian transformations that grants them phenomenal strength and agility. Role Marian Warrior's are damage dealers, and slightly tanks. They are very powerful melee warriors. They focus on knocking their enemy out before they manage to run out of their KI. They rely on their KI to empower their attacks and keep stable. Whilst their transformations render them Powerful.. The costs can be brutal. Class Info Requirements: Death of a Sibling or Witnessing transformation followed by life threatening training 10 Aurion Levels Strength Score +5 or Higher Hit Die: D6 Skill Ranks per Level: 4+INT Class Skills: Same as Aurion, Flight Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Marian Warrior is proficient with unarmed strikes and proficient with greatsword, katana, longsword, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai and shuriken. Marian Warriors are not proficient with any armors or shields-in fact, many of the Marian Warriors abilities require unfettered movement. When wearing armor, using a shield or carrying a medium or heavy load, a Marian Warrior loses his AC bonus as well as his fast movement. Aurion abilities: A Marian fights with fist and feet just as a Aurion, and a Marian also fights without armor just as a monk. Because of this fact a Marian also gains the unarmed damage and Wisdom to AC as a Aurion of his Marian Warrior level. All levels in Aurion before or after Marian Warrior stack with any monk levels when determining bonuses for any of these abilities. Ki Pool: A first level Marian Warrior gets a ki pool of ki points. Most all of the Marian ki abilities and special abilities have a ki point cost which is drawn from this pool. The pool goes up in total as the Marian gains levels, and can be used through out the day. After a Marian Warrior has expended their ki pool, they must sleep for 8 hours, or use the Power Up ability to regain power points. A Marian Warrior who has levels in other classes with a point system (i.e. Aurion Ki) must always keep these two pools separate. A Marian Warrior gains bonus ki points as found on the chart here, which is derived from their Wisdom bonus. Combat Style: At first level a Marian Warrior must choose a combat style to focus their training on. This combat focus is either Offense, Defense, or Ki Abilities. this choice is the deciding factor in which benefits are available when the levels for style focus come to them. Once chosen, this choice may never be altered. Style Focus: At various intervals in a Marian Warriors career their superiority in combat shows on 2nd Marian Warrior level. The list of abilities available depends on whether at second level the Marian selected Offense, Defense, or Ki Abilities as his focus. Offense: At 2nd level the Marian Warrior will gain Bonus +2 to BAB. They will be able to enter offensive stance at will giving them ability to Trade AC for Attack Bonus and Damage. ( Max 10 ) This effect lasts until dismissed. (Can only be cancelled turn after initiating) Defense: At 2nd level the Marian Warrior will gain Dodge modifier +2 and will be able to enter a Defence Position which will render him unable to attack or move but he will take 50% reduced damage whilst in it. This takes battle action to initiate. Ki: At 2nd level the Marian Warrior will gain bonus 20 Ki Pool and ability to passively regenerate his ki by 5 every hour. Marian Transformations: '''At 3rd, 7th and 10th Level Marian's gain each and different powerful transformations. These transformations are said to be the true strength of a Marian allowing them to breach their own limits... But at a cost... Stronger the transformation more does it strain body and the mind of the user. At 3rd level Marian Warrior learns the very first transformation stage out of all three. The powerful aura bursts around them as their body strains slightly. Their muscules enlarge and begin standing out as their bright aura bursts out from them. No matter of the original color the aura will be yellow no matter of circumstances. The users eyes turn blue and the ground around them cracks slightly. Any create witnessing the transformation has to make DC 15 save for fear. Benefits: Ground and Flight speed is Doubled. The User gains temporaily +4 Strenght, +4 Dexterity and +4 Constitution. All their spell and ki attack DC's increase by 2 and all the Ki attacks gain +6 damage bonus. Their Meele attacks gain +2 attack and damage bonus (From Strength) and all the enemies around the Marian Warrior take 1 energy damage per turn. Flaws: Whilst in Marian Transformation the user suffers -2 Intelligence score. After exiting the transformation the user will be Exhausted for next minute (6 turns in combat). If the user is knocked out of the Transformation by either loosing conciousness or lack of ki he suffers Exhaustion until next 8 hour rest. '''Ki Abilities: At 2nd level a Marian Warrior receives access to a repertoire of attacks and defensive abilities known as ki abilities that require him to focus the ki life energy that suffuses his body and soul. A Marian Warrior can use any ki ability that he knows at will with the following qualifications. All ki abilities act as invocations; so using any of these abilities is a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity unless otherwise noted. Such ki abilities can be disrupted, just as a spell can be ruined during casting. A Marian Warrior is entitled to a concentration check to successfully use the ki ability if he is hit by an attack while preforming the move, just as a spellcaster would be. A Marian Warrior can choose to use a ki ability defensively, by making a successful concentration check to avoid provoking attacks of opportunity. Some Marian Warrior ki abilities are subject to power resistance and such ki abilities will state they are subject to power resistance in their description. The four grades of ki abilities in order of their relative power, are Least, Lesser, Greater and Master. A Marian Warrior begins with knowledge of one ability, which must be of the lowest grade (Least) when they unlock this ability at second level. A Marian Warriors caster level with his ki abilities is equal to his hit die. Each grade of ki ability has its own "power level" which replaces the spell level modifier for the save DC of the ability. These bonuses are +3 for least, +5 for lesser, +7 for greater, and +9 for master. The save DC for a ki ability (if it allows a save) is 10 + power level of the ki ability + the Marian Warriors Wisdom modifier. As a Marian Warrior gains levels he learns new ki abilities as summarized on the class table above, and a list and complete description of the available ki abilities can be found here. Since ki abilities are invocations, and not magical spells, a Marian Warrior cannot take metamagic feats. Marian Warrior Invocations Least Marian Warrior Invocations Energy Channel: You transfer an amount of of your available ki pool to another Marian Warrior or class with similar ki points Intimidating ki: Your visible ki disturbs opponents that are near you hindering them. Ki Barrage: Learn how to fire multiple ki volleys at a single target. Sense: You can detect the strength of life force in others around you. Flash: You create a quick but blinding flare of light to dazzle everyone around you. Lesser Marian Warrior Invocations After-Shadow: If an opponent misses you badly enough, you can take advantage of their distraction to move before they even realize your gone. Cutting Disc: You create a small razor sharp saw of ki energy that slices through nearly anything in its path Ki Burst: Your ki explodes from you, pushing all opponents back 15 feet, and then potentially knocking them back even further. Improved Ki Volley: Your ki volley strengthens and you can channel your ki into a beam of destructive energy Ki Flying: You use the power of your ki to give yourself flight Force Suppression: You suppress you ki energy so as to not be detected by other Marian warriors. Greater Marian Warrior Invocations Improved Intimidating Ki: Your ki aura disturbs your opponents within 30 feet at all times Improved Sense: Detect the presence of ki in others at a greater range, even when they're hiding it Ki Enhancement: Use your ki points to gain an enhancement to either your physical strength or endurance Ki Sight: Your awareness of ki and the life energy all around you allows you to "feel" where things are around you Power up: '''Gain temporarily bonus Ki Points. Master Marian Warrior Invocations '''Final Explosion: You sacrifice yourself, making the ultimate sacrifice to cause incalculable damage. Shadow Step: Using your ki, you teleport yourself between spaces for a short distance Greater Teleportation: Travel at the speed of light taking others with you, Life Energy Bomb: You use life essence of environment around you to create a devastating blast of energy Using this ability, you may transfer a number of ki points from your available ki pool equal to your class level per round. Preforming this action is a full round action that provokes an attack of opportunity. At the beginning round of using this ability you must either verbally or mentally state the name of the target to recieve your ki. Ki points transfered in this manner can exceed the targets normal maximum ki points but all ki points that exceed the targets maximum ki points expire 5 minutes after you stop transfering ki to them. Ki points spent in this manner count as ki points spent for the day and require 8 hours of rest as normal to regain them. The ki that surrounds a Marian warrior when he powers up, is more visible and has an almost feelable aura. When in melee all opponents within 10 feet take a -2 to attack rolls because of the evershifting and flowing light around him. This aura is around him anytime he wants it to be . It sheds dim illumination in 5 feet and can be activated or suppressed at any time as a free action. Producing the aura costs 1 ki point. When this ability is learnt, the Marian Warrior may fire as many ki balls with his ki volley ability. The Ki balls deal same damage as Unarmed Combat. They have range of 500 Feet. You can sense life force of beings around you. (Note:Their 6th sense should never be described numerically based on level, distance or strength of the ki. Instead it should be described verbally i.e. "You feel presence some distance to the northeast." or even "You feel presence to the very close by south." This is not passive and works only when person puts some concentration into it.) this ability works accurately within 1 mile in a spherical circumference from the Marian warrior, and can accurately identify the exact source of the life force within 30 feet. The accuracy for if the ability, or if it will even function beyond 1 mile is DM's discretion. this power is negated by someone that is using the force suppression ability to completely hide their life force regardless of their power. Learning this ability gives the Marian Warrior the ability to use their ki ENERGY to produce a bright BLINDING light that emanates from the Marian in all directions costing 8 ki points. Any creature within 30 feet who's eyes are not shut or covered must make a reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 the Marian Warrior's class level + Marian Warrior's wisdom modifier) to cover or close their eyes before being blinded. Any creature who fails the save is blinded for 1d2 rounds, and then dazzled in the following round. After which time the character can see normally again. A character that fails its save, and spends their next full round action doing nothing but clearing their eyes and trying to regain their vision may act normally in the following round without being blinded or dazzled. This ability gives the Marian Warrior the knowledge of how to increase his physical speed to incredible levels in short bursts. When the Marian Warrior is attacked, and the attacker misses by 8 or more points, the Marian Warrior may spend 15 ki points to take an immediate move action of up to 20 feet (even before his opponent can continue with a full attack action) as tho using a Dimension DOOR spell with the following exceptions. The Marian Warrior may still act after the 20 foot movement if they have not had their turn in the current round, they may not bring along any other creatures and the Marian Warrior leaves behind a minor image of themselves at their previous location, that vanishes at the end of the current round. This ability gives the Saiyan Warrior the ability to use 15 ki points of their ki pool to create a small razor sharp saw of ki energy above their head in a flat circular disk shape. It can be thrown as a ranged touch attack. The disk has a range of 80 feet per round, sawing through solid matter in its path. The disc acts as a ranged touch attack and bypasses hardness as tho it were a +5 adamantine weapon. If the disc does not reach its target in the first round, the Saiyan Warrior can take a full round action in the following round to magically realign the disc to follow the target. The disc deals a total of 36 points of total damage. The disc stops when it hits the a target dealing 6d6 points of localized damage, meaning that at DM discretion, the disc may in fact saw off entire limbs, or when the damage total is greater than the targets remaining hit points, may even saw a target in half. The disc also dissipates when it has used up the 36 points of damage by passing through the hit points of solid material between the Marian Warrior and the target of the ability or if it has not used up its damage total or hit the target of the ability after 10 rounds of being realigned and aimed. To do an explosive wave, a Marian Warrior creates a 2 layer force field of ENERGY around himself. As a standard action he uses his ki to force the outer field of energy out away from himself causing a wave of force energy to explode in all directions from the Marian Warrior out to a range of 15 feet in all directions, bullrushing all creatures within 15 feet of the Marian Warrior to the edge of the energy wave, and then explodes with outward force dealing 1d4 damage. Any creatures struck by this explosive energy are sent flying back an additional 5 feet per 1 points of damage dealt. As ki volley except the Marian Warrior has learned how to infuse their ki volleys with more ki ENERGY. When a Marian warrior with this ability fires a ki volley at a target, it functions as normal, except it now deals 2d6 damage. A Marian Warrior with this ability has also learned how to keep their ki flowing and to then form it into a beam. This beam takes a full round action to prepare and add an additional 1d6 per class level to the original volley, the beam can then can be fired on the Marian Warrior's following turn as a full round action. This beam takes a minimum of 10 ki points for the initial 2d6, and the1d6 damage per level added, up to a maximum of 1d6 extra damage per 2 class levels. So for example, a 10th level Marian Warrior can make a beam and charge for one round and then release it on the following round costing 10 ki points for 2d6 damage, or alternatively can charge for 1 rounds, and then release it on the following round costing 30 ki points for 8d6 damage. The beam is resolved as a ranged touch attack with a reflex save for half damage. When a Marian warrior takes this ability he has learned the art of taking his ki and putting it under himself and using it to propel himself into the air giving his the ability to fly (much like the fly spell). When he flies he has a fly speed of 50 feet with good maneuverability. This ability takes up 4 ki points to get into the air for the first round and the Marian Warrior may travel up to his maximum distance in that round, but for each ensuing round that he sustains flight he must spend 2 additional point from his ki pool for up to the first minute. Hence the first minute of flight takes 22 ki points and covers 500 feet. They are also capable of hovering in place for the same costs. Flying is not mentally or physically strenuous on the Marian Warrior, and does not require constitution or concentration checks to sustain flight, or for long overland flights, merely enough ki to make it to the destination. A Marian Warrior may even fight normally while in the air taking full round attack actions, move actions and standard actions as normal while flying. A Marian Warrior that chooses this ability has learned to suppress his life energy so that others can not feel his energy. When this ability is activated, a Marian Warrior's available ki pool points drop to 0, although they are not actually used or lost. While this ability is in use, a Marian Warrior cannot take any actions that use ki, doing so will immediately break the effect and all ki points will 'reappear' and be available for use as normal, and also bedetectable as normal. As Intimidating Ki except the penalty on an opponents attack rolls within 10 feet increases to -4. When he focuses his aura in this manner he may make an immediate intimidate check to demoralize all opponents within 30 feet that can see him and have no more than 2 hit dice more than he does. While the Marian Warrior's ki flame is about his body he gain a +2 circumstance BONUS on all intimidate checks. The Marian Warrior does not gain this bonus against characters that have levels in Marian Warrior. As Sense, but the ability improves to having accuracy out to 25 miles in a spherical radius from the Marian Warrior, and the Improved Sense gives him a better sense of how far the life force presence is from his in a very rough numeric distance that is accurate within a 15 foot error. A Marian Warrior with Improved Sense can also distinguish one persons life force from another once they have sensed it. The accuracy for this ability, or if it will even function beyond 25 miles is always DM's discretion. A Marian Warrior with this ability can also feel that 'someone' with Force Suppression within 15 feet is hiding their ENERGY and very roughly how much is being suppressed, but not who is hiding it which direction it is in from him, or how far. Marian Warrior gathers energy around him to add to his own supply. Roll Hit Die/2d4 for amount of Temporary Ki for 10 Rounds (50 Seconds). You may spend ki points to gain a bonus to a physical attribute. As a move action, only on the Marian Warrior's turn they may spend 2 ki points per class level on this ability. Once these points are spent, you gain a +1 ki BONUS to either your Strength or Constitution score per 2 ki points spent. So for example a level 10 Marian Warrior could spend 20 ki points on this ability for a +10 BONUS to either his Strength or Dexterity. This bonus lasts for 5 rounds (25 seconds) after the round that it was granted in, and ending after the final characters turn in the inniative sequence in the final round. Upon taking this ability, the Marian Warriors control and awareness of the life ENERGY around him has given his the ability to "feel" where things are around him. this grants the Marian Warrior Blindsight 30 ft at all times. If i am going down you are going with me!' This risky technique allows the Marian Warrior to go out with a bang. In desperate times, the Marian Warrior may choose that it is best to bring down an awful threat, even at the cost of his own life. The Marian Warrior must spend 4 full round actions, calmly gathering his energy. In the following round, the Marian Warrior releases all of the energy in a massive explosion centered on the Marian Warrior and RADIATING out 250 feet in all directions (including down), dealing 1d100 damage per turn charging of the Ability. So for example, Toma, a 10th level Marian Warrior, wants to perform the Final Explosion. He must spend 4 rounds harnessing his energy, and then releases it in a massive explosion on the beginning of the 5th round, going before any other character regardless of initiative and dealing 5d100 damage to all objects and creatures within 250 feet in all directions of him, resulting in a 250 foot deep and 500 foot wide barren crater centred on where he was standing. The user has to make DC 20 Fortitude roll against death. Taking this ability gives the Marian Warrior the ability to magically transport between spaces, as if using the dimension door spell for 10 ki points. This ability has a 1d4 - 1 round refresh or "cooldown" time. This ability acts like a greater teleport spell with a CASTER level equal to the Marian Warrior's class level. The Marian Warrior must place his index and middle fingers against his forehead as a focus component and spend 1 standard action focusing on where he wants to go and spend 100 ki points to teleport. He may take along 1 willing medium or smaller creature per CASTER level whom are touching him or touching someone else who is touching him. Large creatures count as two medium creatures and huge creatures as 2 large creatures and so fowarth when calculating whom he may take with him. This ability can cross interplanar boundaries with bonus cost of another 100 Ki. The spirit bomb is one of the most powerful abilities that a Marian Warrior can use. To use the '''Life Energy Bomb' a Marian Warrior must be of a non-evil alignment and in order to start a spirit bomb a Marian Warrior places both hands palm up into the air and he spends the first full round focusing. The Marian Warrior then waits as all life around him gives the Marian Warrior a small piece of their life ENERGY. Every round that the Marian Warrior spends waiting on the life energy the damage goes up in an summation progression The first round is a 1d6 damage spirit bomb, second round is 3d6, then 6d6, 10d6, 15d6, 21d6, 28d6, 36d6, 45d6, 55d6, 66d6, 78d6, etc. The body of any creature killed by a spirit bomb disintegrates. The Saiyan Warrior must be in an out door area to use this ability, and have sufficient room to allow the energy to grow. On the first round at 1d6 the orb easily fits within the square that the Saiyan Warrior occupies. Every other following round the circumference of the orb increases to take up an additional 10 feet of space. So the orb is 15 feet wide at 6d6, 25 feet wide at 15d6, 35 feet wide at 28d6, etc. Any creature with an intelligence score of 8 or higher will perceive your attack as extremely threatening the longer your gathering energy. A Marian Warrior hit while gathering the energy will take twice the damage from all kinds of attacks. The attack doesn't hurt Good Alignment Characters or the Caster.